Because You Are My Herbivore
by Moonstar-dust-x
Summary: Because you were his herbivore, and no one else's. [Hibari KyoyaxReader]


****Fail ff? "OTL Oh wells, hope you guys like it! R&R appreciated. ^u^

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano, not me. x3

* * *

You ran as fast as you could, as fast your legs could take you.

_Splash, Splash, Splash._

You could hear the sounds of puddles splashing as you ran through them, causing your clothes to become soaked from the freezing water. Your breathing was harsh and quick, exhausted from the constant breathing and panting. You had to get away, quick.

Turning a corner, you ran into an alleyway, hoping it would somehow let you escape. Shit. It was a dead end. You turned around, to face the group of enemies. The menacing pack closed in as you backed yourself along the unescapable wall.

… How did it end up this way?

* * *

It was the afternoon, and you were trekking your way home along the street. You were completely soaked in the relentless pouring rain that covered the skies. There was still quite a distance back to your house and it was made even worse to walk in this stupid cold. It had only started raining a few minutes ago, and you could've made it home dry if you had went home earlier, but was unfortunately kept back after school for an hour. And, you didn't even have an umbrella.

_Stupid Hibari._

Earlier, Hibari had caught you running in the school hallways, the reason why he kept you back. If he hadn't kept you back, and you had left school earlier, you wouldn't even be in this situation.

_I was gonna be late to class. What do you want me to do? Walk to class?_

Recently, it seems as though Hibari had been picking on you especially, even if it was for the slightest things. Running in the halls, being late to class by _just_ one second, you name it. What was his problem, seriously? Did he really dislike you that much? You were never really fond of him in the first place, so it didn't bother you much, except for the fact that he was now **always getting on your nerves. **

You looked up, into the distance and saw a shop nearby. You could hardly see a thing through the bad weather conditions, but you could slightly make out that it was that small shop that you visited regularly once in a while. _YES, you were nearly home! _You stopped for a second and rejoiced a little, before you realised you were still in the rain. Dammit.

Running quickly towards the shop, you quickly entered through the door and immediately fell onto your knees to take long deep breaths.

"Yes.. I.. am.. FINALLY OUT OF THE RAIN!" you exclaimed happily, but not without earning a strange look from the shopkeeper.  
"A- Ah, gomen" you smiled sheepishly and quickly amended your behaviour.

Getting your breathing back together, you got up and browsed the store. You really needed an umbrella in these conditions. While you payed at the counter, you took a look outside through the window again, seeing no change in the amount of pouring rain.

You walked outside the store and stopped at the front. You were starting to open your umbrella before you were bumped into, causing you to drop the new-bought possession out of your hands.

"Hey, it's that girl!" you heard a voice say.

Looking up, you realised that this was bad. Way bad.

"Hey, girrrllly. Watcha doin' here?" the leader of the group sneer at you.

"Nothing" you turned to walk away, not caring about the umbrella, just your safety, but you were stopped when a strong hand grabbed hold of your wrist.

"Hey, don't ignore us. We're nice guys~"

"Yeah right." You yanked your wrist out of the boy's grasp and immediately made a run for it.

Well, this was turning out to be your worst day ever.

* * *

Why the hell did you have to meet those guys?

You ran as fast as you could, as fast your legs could take you.

_Splash, Splash, Splash._

You could hear the sounds of puddles splashing as you ran through them, causing your clothes to become soaked from the freezing water. Your breathing was harsh and quick, exhausted from the constant breathing and panting. You had to get away, quick.

Those idiots from school...

Your mind flash backed a bit, to that time where you first encountered those boys. You didn't really consider yourself as a sociable person, finding the rooftop as one of the places in which you loved the most. You could escape the world and you would lean against the fence and look down into the playground where all the excitement occurred. Only seldom would a friend come up to join you.

It was one of those days when they came. They ruined your place of serenity, newly claiming the rooftop as 'their place' even though it technically belonged to the school. Not wanting to give up your place, you fought back when they had attempted to shoo you away, but that only caused you trouble, and the mess you were in now.

_Huff, huff, huff. _

Your legs were already tired, and you were exhausted. You could hear the footsteps that belonged to the group getting louder, and _closer._  
Turning a corner, you ran into an alleyway, hoping it would somehow let you escape. Shit. It was a dead end. You turned around, to face the group of enemies. The menacing pack closed in as you backed yourself along the unescapable wall. You gripped tightly on the straps of your backpack.

You could see the boys smirk as they saw the fear in your eyes.

"Heh, you're all trapped now.." you heard one say.

"Wonder what we should do to teach you a lesson."

The leader came in close until you could feel his breath on your face. You turned your head to side, and tried some more to move back, but you just couldn't. Your only response was to tightly shut your eyes. You were about to accept this fate, but not before you heard screams and sounds of.. tonfas?

You opened one of your eyes slightly and peered over to look at the situation. Hibari..? What on earth was he doing here?

The boy backed away from you as he watched his mates get beaten one by one by the prefect. He trembled at this sight and you could already see that he was in regret.

"H- Hibari san!" the boy's voice quivered.

The said boy approached your petrified attacker, and raised one tonfa above his head. "Haven't you ever heard of discipline, herbivore?"

"Y- Yes.."

The raven head boy smirked as he neared his face to the boy's ear. "Then don't let me catch you disrupting discipline again."

Nodding nervously, he was about to make a run for it, but you knew Hibari too well. Hibari never gave mercy, and so he hit the boy with his raised tonfa, and sadistically watched his prey fall to the ground.

You were shocked at what had just happened. You didn't like Hibari's methods of 'maintaining discipline', but at least you were at last safe. Well.. not so much with Hibari here.

"H- Hibari..?"

You watched him as he turned his head to you in response, death glaring.

"Eek!"

"Oi, what do you think you're doing? You're my herbivore."

He turned and walked off slowly, still clutching his two weapons. It was weird but.. Hibari had a strange way of showing that he cared wanted to protect all citizens.

"Hurry up, herbivore. You better start learning to be quicker. Don't make me punish you again for being late tomorrow."

"Eh.. Hibari.. I don't think I'll be coming to school tomorrow though.." you sneezed.

He turned around to face you, then you saw his mouth curl into a smirk again.

"Who said I still couldn't punish you?"

"... But I'll be at home. In my bed. Sick."

"Exactly."

* * *

_Extended ending_

You saw his eyes flicker up and down your body, before he stopped at your drenched white shirt. Yet again, you saw that goddamn smirk of his.

"Hn, I like black."

...

WHY.


End file.
